Captive
by Acinarret
Summary: Daisuke wakes up in a strange place with no recollection of what happened or where he is. An old songfic from 2009.


_Warnings: Contains shounen-ai and BL (Don't like? Don't read!)_  
_Notice: This is purely fan-made, non-profit, and I in no way own anything._

_This was a story that was originally written back in 2009. Please treat it as such. It was also my first fanfic ever.  
_

* * *

White walls surrounded every inch of Daisuke's vision, lit by humming florescent lights that hung several feet above his head. He could see no doors and no windows. _Where am I?_ He wondered to himself. Fear began to prickle the back of his neck. How had he even gotten here? He remembered that he had changed into the Phantom Thief, Dark, in order to steal another artwork that his mother, Emiko, had previously targeted, but what then? Had Dark been caught? He was unsure. It was often that he couldn't remember what happened to him after his body changed forms, but it was the first time anything like this had happened.

As he tried to stand, he noticed that his body felt weak. An obvious hint that Dark had used magic not too long ago. Had he fought Krad again? That had to be it. Daisuke rested a hand on one of the white walls for balance as he tried to get to his feet, but it was no use. He was just too tired. The red haired boy let out a low sigh as he fell back down to the floor. "What happened Dark?" he mumbled under his breath.

No response. He tried again.

"What's going on Dark? Where are we?" Still no answer. The only sound that was heard was the small reverberation of his own voice off the walls of the room as well as the continued buzz of those annoying lights. Where was his partner?

Daisuke could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. Grabbing his knees, he curled up as tight as he could in one of the corners, wrapping his arms around them and hanging his head. He had been caught. He had lost.

Salty tears formed in his crimson eyes and streamed down his face. What would he do now? Dark was missing, and there was no one to save him. _How long do they intend to keep me here?_ He wondered to himself. Suddenly, almost as if on cue to his thoughts, the far wall emitted a hissing screech as lines began to form and a white door appeared where there had been nothing before.

Daisuke backed further against the wall, bracing himself for action. Even though he knew that in the state he was in, anything he attempted probably wouldn't make a difference.  
Once the door slid open a blue haired figure strolled casually into the room, one hand in his pocket and a slight smirk across his face as if he felt no threat from the boy that cowered in the corner in front of him.

"Satoshi," Daisuke squeaked, not hardly believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Satoshi strode elegantly over to Daisuke, kneeling before him and lifting the other boy's head with one of his cool hands. "Why, I came here for you," he replied. "Now, I have you all to myself."

Daisuke felt an instant pang of fear. "What do you mean," he demanded. "What have you done to Dark?"

"Dark?" Satoshi grinned, his blue eyes portraying a wicked sort of humor. "He's only where he belongs. Locked away for eternity in the second mirror of the Sage of Sleep. But that's not what matters. What matters is that you are in my possession, and Krad no longer has the incentive to be set free."

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock and his body began to tremble at the very mention of the white-winged 'angel's' name. "What are you talking about?" He asked feebly. The crimson eyed boy hadn't meant for his voice to come out so, but just thinking about the many ways that Krad had attempted to take his life always paralyzed his body with fear.

Satoshi gained a worried look across his face. He could see that he had frightened his captive pet. Gently, he rested both of his hands on Daisuke's cheeks and lifted his head so that he could stare into his ruby eyes. "Please don't tremble so," he whispered, and before the crimson eyed boy could reply, Satoshi rested his forehead against his hostage's own. "Please," Satoshi whispered again softly, his breath caressing Daisuke's face "let me stay here like this for a while. I need you. I couldn't live without you. You are the very reason for my existence in this world. So please… please, even if it's just for now, let me stay here like this for a while.

The red haired boy could feel his resistance crumbling and a warm flush of heat began to show in his face. He had no doubt in his mind that Satoshi could feel it through their connected brows.

"You're blushing," Satoshi chuckled without ever opening his eyes. Daisuke could feel himself becoming hotter. But why? Why would he be feeling such sensations now when his partner could be in grave danger, and over another boy no less? He didn't have time to ponder this as Satoshi broke their bond by separating their brows only to connect it again when he parted the crimson eyed boy's bangs to place a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "You are mine," he whispered. " And nothing is ever going to come between our happiness again."

As Satoshi placed another kiss on Daisuke's slightly parted lips the captured boy knew it was over. He had lost, but he had gained something in return. His curse was broken, but a new type of bond was born. Despite all his efforts to please his family and become a master phantom thief like his ancestors before him, and to win the girl of his heart, it felt like none of this mattered anymore. As his hot breath mingled with Satoshi's only one voice rang clear in his mind, and it didn't belong to Dark. _Just let go_, it said. _Let yourself be swept away. Let yourself be taken._ And as a comforting relaxation began to cloud his vision, he closed his eyes and slipped into a pitch-black sleep.


End file.
